Staking Claims
by PaigeeLee13
Summary: Multi chapter prompt I got. I mixed two prompts together. Kommissar and Beca knew each other as children, and Kommissar decided Beca was hers. She lost her once, she's not losing her again. G!P
1. Chapter 1: We Meet Again

Prompt: Kommisar is a royal and claims Beca is hers during their childhood, Beca runs to the states and tries to get away, then they meet again at the car show, and DSM won't let her run away this time. Multi-chapter fic requested by Sword and Indy street combind into one fic.

Chapter 1: We meet again

Beca leaned on Chloe as they waited on the German group to start their set. So far there was nothing exciting happening, just some cars sitting in the middle of the stage. She supossed that the German cars were fitting for the German group.

Suddenly the cars turned on, and drove in reverse off the side of the stage. "Whoa!" Amy exclaimed

"Calm down, the cars moved that's all," Chloe huffed, crossing her arms with a pout.

Amy snorted, "Yeah, backwards, with phantom drivers!"

The lights went out, The screen lighting up with the letters DSM. Then her face appeared, "We are- We are Das Sound Machine," Beca felt her heart speed up, there was no way _she_ was here.

Their voices rang out through out the building signing the muse, So far she hadn't seen the girl she spent most of her life running from. The beat boxing started, making Beca's heart beat faster, A male voice started singing the first verse in a soft husky yet commanding voice. She felt herself start to relax, She's imagining things.

Then _her_ voice yelled out, "Come on!" and there she stood, higher above the rest, standing proudly her nose up in the air.

Beca grabbed Chloe's arm tightly as her panic set in. "Ow Beca that hurts!" But Beca didn't hear her, She just stared at DSM as they preformed with wide eyes, her breathing labored. "Beca?"

"Chloe, it's _her_!" the DJ's voice was a higher octave than usual, fear clear in her voice.

The lights came back on as they finished their set, "Danke," Kommissar said as everyone applauded. She nudged Pieter as she noticed the Bellas. They smiled at each other, turning to face their group and chatting amoungst themselves.

"Calm down, maybe she won't recognize you," Chloe tried to sooth, "Just stand behind me."

The Kommissar and her lieutenant made their way towards them, Beca quickly hid, trying to calm her racing heart. "Barden Bellas, you came to see us?" She wiped the sweat off her neck with a hand towel, "Are you, how do the American kids say, Jelly?" She smile smugly.

Chloe scoffed, taking a step towards her, "We are so not jelly!" Beca felt herself start to panic again. She started to back away from the group, trying to sneak away unseen. Beca bumped the table they previously occupied, knocking over the bottles of Voss water. She quickly turned to face the table, keeping her face hidden, at least for now...

"You okay Shorty?" Fat Amy asked concerned, she nudged her when she didn't reply. "Beca?"

Chloe quickly came over and put a hand on her shoulder, leaning in to talk to her, "Calm down," came her harsh whisper.

"Does your leader not want to talk? Is she, how do you say, frightened by ze competition?" Pieter's voice boomed, startling the Bellas.

"Shawshank isn't scared of anything!" Fat Amy came to her defense, looking to Beca, awaiting her witty comeback. None came.

Kommissar chuckled, "Look at her, she shakes like a leaf," She took a step closer, "Come cat that is scared," her voice was laced with amusement.

Beca gripped the table in her shaking hands, taking a deep breath. She slowly turned to face the blonde beauty that plagued her nightmares. "Look," She started, "We didn't come here to start some thing with you guys," she gulped. "We just came to check you out, you know, before we kick your ass."

The Kommissar took two big steps towards her, invading her personal space, "You?" She questioned. "You are the kicker of ass?"

"Well, yeah." Beca trailed off lamely, trying to back away.

"You are so tiny!" Kommissar laughed, backing Beca up further. The table digging into her back.

Beca stared into those peircing blue eyes and lost herself, "You're even more beautiful than I remember," She whispered.

The blonde tilted her head to the side, trying to place where she had seen this adorable brunette before. She looked so familiar.

Beca's eyes widened as she realized what she said, "Uhhh," she looked to Chloe for help.

"Anyways..." Chloe interviened, "We'll be seeing you at the world championships!"

Kommissar narrowed her eyes at the DJ, pursing her lips. Beca's eyes were immediately drawn to them, "If you do that for to long your gorgeous face will get wrinkles." Beca facepalmed. Could she not say something stupid for once?

"Tiny Maus? Is that you?" The Kommissar grinned, taking one last step towards the brunette, leaving no space between their bodies. Beca gasped their breasts touched. The blonde grabbed her chin, lifting it up, forcing them to make eye contact. "I've been looking everywhere for you, my Maus." She grinned evilly. "You haven't grown at all, still the tiny girl I knew." She leaned forward til her lips were next to the Bellas ear, "Oh how I've missed you..." She breathed hotly onto her lobe. Beca's body shivered at the contact.

The Kommmissar grinned backing away. "Until next time, my maus." She turned on her heel and strode away.

"Yeah well, you still make me so sexually confused!" Beca hollard after her. "What's happening to me?" She groaned.


	2. Chapter : Bodyguards

Chapter 2: Bodyguards

Beca banged her head back against the seat of the bus, eyes closed. She sighed, trying to calm herself, panicking would do her no good. Opening her her eyes she noticed she had all the Bellas attention. "Well, would you like to explain what happened back there?" Stacie asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah!" Came Cynthia-Rose's response, "I didn't know you played for the other team she grinned.

Beca sighed again, how was she to explain this? "where to start?" She snorted.

"Well usually at the beginning helps," Fat Amy snarked.

Beca rolled her eyes, "Well I was actually born and raised in Germany," She started, "Luisa, I mean The Kommissar and I were friends when we were young." Beca stared at the Bellas, gauging their reactions, "She's actually German royalty, her father the king of their provenance, was looking for suitors for her when she was still young..." She trailed off, looking out the window. Taking a deep breath she continued, "I used to live near the palace, she was my best friend, I was her little mouse, which by the way is a term of endearment in Germany." She took a deep breath, "But Kommissar hated the suitors and told her dad that she already made her choice, I was 12 at the time, Kommissar 18, the age for marriage. "She closed her eyes. "She claimed me as her fiance, in front of the King, her father, and in front of the court, in their eyes I had to comply, as was the law." She gulped, "My mother panicked, told me how royal treated their wives, like they were property or slaves, and chamber whores, especially when an heir was needed..."

Chloe put her arm around Beca, trying to comfort her.

"How are you supposed to have an heir?" Jessica asked confused, the others nodding in agreement.

"That's another thing," Beca felt her hands getting clammy, "I'm not a normal girl," She screwed her eyes shut tightly, "I was born inner-sex, and Kommissar already knows that, so we ran, moved back to the states where my mom was originally from, and I've been hiding ever since, I'm scared," She ended meekly, "I don't want to be someone's servent."

"Like we're going to let that happen!" Fat Amy hollard, a chorus of agreement echoed her. "We'll protect you!" She smiled. "No one can get through me and my fat power!"

Beca smiled warmly at them, tears gathering in her eyes, "I love you awesome nerds."

A/N: Sorry this is short, it's really just a filler chapter, next we get to see Kommissar again!Riff off!


	3. Chapter 3: Childhood Promises

Chapter 3: Childhood Promises

Beca froze in fear as Chloe warned her of Das Sound Machine approach, where were the Bella's when she needed them? She watched as Kommissar and their childhood friend Pieter walked over, her mesh crop top shirt showing her lacy bra, making Beca forget her own name momentarily.

"Tiny Maus! You're finally here!," She grinned widely, baring her teeth in a predatory smile. The blonde's eyes looking her up and down, like she was something she couldn't wait to sink her teeth into. The Bella's leader trembled at her close proximity. "So! Have you abandoned your foolish plans to face us at the worlds, and come take your rightful place at _my_ side where you belong?"

Anger flooded through the redhead at this, "She's not yours! She's not your plaything or your slave, you can't just treat her like property!" She yelled at the taller figure.

Kommissar remain unfazed, taking a step closer, "Little Bella," She started her voice smooth, "You have no idea _what_ you are talking about," She patted Chloe on the head.

"Actually, her father agreed to the marriage, so maybe you should talk to him, ja?" Pieter cut in.

Beca's eyes widened, "No way," She whispered in disbelief.

"Ja," Kommissar took a step closer to the Bella, grabbing her face, "So you _are_ mine, and you belong to _me_ ," Kommissar smiled softly, "Just like we planned as children, no?"

"God your hands are so soft," Beca stated as she stared into the cold blue orbs. "Don't touch me!" She jerked her head away. Noticing the hurt look that flashed in the German's eyes she almost felt guilty, almost.

"Maus?" Kommissar questioned, "Do you not remember our promise?" She spoke in a lower tone. "My Maus?"

Chloe stepped in front of Beca protectively, "You heard her, keep away," She grabbed Beca by the arm dragging her away. "God, the nerve of that woman!" She grumbled to herself. "What was she talking about Beca?

Beca looked to the ground, feeling ashamed. "I promised myself to her," Chloe opened her mouth to say something, but Beca cut her off, "She was scared, panicking about her father trying to marry her off," She looked to the ground, "She was my best friend Chloe, so I asked her to marry me... Then got scared when my mom told all the stuff she did, so I ran..."

"Oh Beca!" Chloe hugged her friend tightly, "Have you even tried to talk to her about it?"

The Bella's leader opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by the Start of the riff-off.

As the rules were explained Beca could feel the cold blue eyes burning into her, she glanced up making eye contact. Kommisssar winked at her, causing her to blush. She quickly averted her gaze, knowing a smirk was gracing the blonde's stupidly beautiful face.

"Fist catagory! Ohhh songs about butts!" came the announcer's voice, "Let's start with Das Sound Machine!"

Kommissar pointed at the balding man, stepping forward. Nodding her head to the beat her beat-boxer started. She swayed roboticly, smiling as Pieter started sing the Thong song. "All night long!" She shook her ass, making Beca's mouth water, Her red lipstick looking even more delicious as her hypnotizing voice rand out. "Let me see that thong!" She pointed at Beca, her body moving in a way that make the brunette's knees weak. Kommissar winked as she continued singing, her eyes never leaving the Bella.

DSM was cut off by the tone hangers, Pieter's confused face made the Bella want to laugh, this was starting to feel like when they hung out as kids, and she felt the impulse to tease him.

Stacie quickly cut them off, "With the fur!" She and Chloe sang happily, point at each other. She noticed Kommissar glare at the ginger, making her way towards them, dancing the whole way. Stacie and Fat Amy stepping in her way, effectively blocking her off from Beca.

The Green Bay Packers sang hilariously, Beca couldn't stop laughing at how rediculous they looked. They bumbled up their words causing them to lose.

"Next category! Country love! Tone Hangers, you're up!"

Beca cut them off, singing her favorite Carrie Underwood song. "Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats!" She made a slicing motion to her neck. She made the mistake of looking at the leads of DSM, They looked amused and oh so sexy with their eyebrows raised and smirks of their faces.

The Tone Hangers made a move to cut her off but were then eliminated, "What do you think you're doing?" The bald man asked, "I didn't point at you!"

"Okay come on in! Let's do this face-off style!"

Stacie make a motion to her face, staring The Kommissar in the eye unflinchingly, "Face off," she mouthed, pulling her hands down like she was taking off her face. Kommissar smiled, flashing her teeth threateningly.

DSM started signing, Kommissar kept getting closer and closer the the brunette making her nervous, she grabbed Cynthia-Rose's arm. Cynthia pulled her arm from Beca's grasp, steppin in front of her, "Girl you know you better watch out!" She pointed at the Kommissar as she sang, seeming almost angry.

The blonde raise her hands in a gesture that said I mean no harm, but backed away looking amused. They went back and forth, before Emily got nervous and belted out her own song, causing them to lose.

Beca slanked off the the bar, getting her self a drink, "Looks like I've cornered _my_ Maus," The Bella jumped, spilling her drink down her front. "Such a jumpy Maus!" She grinned.

"Shit!" Beca exclaimed looking down at her ruined shirt.

"Finally we can talk, with no pesky Bella's to ruin our fun," Kommissar grabbed Beca by the wrist dragging her up through the curtains, and away from her protection. "Let's talk!" Beca could do nothing as she was drug away by the strong blonde.


	4. Chapter 4: What are you so afraid of?

Chapter 4: What are you so afraid of?

Kommissar all but threw her into the bathroom, She leaned on the door after locking it, giving no way of escape. The blonde glared at her, causing the Bella to shake with fear. "Why do you tremble?" She took a step closer, Beca back up into the sink, the smooth marble digging into her back. The Kommissar kept walking, furrowing her brows at the Bella's fear towards her. "Why are you so afraid of me my Maus?" She took one more big step, their body's so close they could feel each other's body heat, but not yet touching. She reached up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind the girl's ear, Beca flinched. "What is the matter with you?"

"Don't hurt me!" She cowered, her voice shaking.

Kommissar's eyes widened in shock, "Hurt you? Why would I want to do that?"

"Be-because! That's what royals do! They abuse, and they control!" Tears streamed down her face.

The blonde gently grabbed her face, wiping away the tears, "Why have I ever abused you?" Kommissar questioned, her voice soft. "You're my best friend, My love, my beautiful little Maus." She cood, pulling her close. Beca started to struggle, panic seizing her. "Shhh, you're fine, I'm not gonna hurt you."

Beca tried to push her away, causing the German to hold her more firmly. "Please!" She cried out desperatly.

"My Maus, what has caused this in you? Why are you so afraid? What have I done to cause this?"

Beca sniffled, looking up at her, "I don't want to be a slave..." She whimpered.

"And you won't be, You'll be a queen," She grinned down at the Bella, "My Queen." She finnished loveingly.

The Kommissar reached into her bra, pulling out a ring, A medium sized diamond in white gold was slid onto her left hand. Beca looked down at it, It looked just like their friendship rings as children, only bigger and obviously more expensive. "Smile, you're to pretty to cry," The Kommissar stated matter-of-factly.

The blonde leaned down, going in for a kiss, but Beca panicked and screamed. Kommissar pulled back startled and hurt. "Please," Beca stuttered, "just leave me alone."

Kommissar's eyes turned hard, she glared down at the Bella below her. Beca watched as her jaw tightened, fear raced through her. The brunette began to shiver, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. The German pursed her lips, unsure of how to reassure her Maus she meant no harm. She leaned down, kissing her forehead. "Until next time," She whispered confidently. Turning on her heel she left the Bella alone in the bathroom to cry.


	5. Chapter 5: Talk To Her

Chapter 5: Talk to her

Chloe found Beca soon after, quickly pulling her in close, whispering sweet nothings in her ears. Once she was calmed down they quickly made it back to basement. Chloe drug her to the bar, signaling for shots.

Beca looked around, feeling eyes on her. She made eye contact with Kommissar, who smiled softly at her. She quickly turned around, not wanting to face her once again. Beca wasn't sure she could take much more of this, she sighed sadly. She looked over at Chloe, only to notice she wasn't there anymore. Beca whirled around looking for the red head, where the hell did she go?

Finally she caught sight of her, she had marched right up to the Kommissar and seemed to be drilling into her. The blonde just looked amused, causing Chloe to get more angry, her arms waving around. She said something that made the Kommissar rear back, before she too had something to say. Chloe seemed to calm down a bit at whatever was said, glancing at Beca before nodding. Beca watched as the blonde handed her her cell phone, doing something on it for a long moment, handing it back she nodded again. The brunette furrowed her brows, what was happening?

Beca's phone vibrated in her pocket, an unknown number flashing on the screen, she looked up again, surely she didn't? "Hello?" Her voice shook.

"Tiny Maus!" Came a voice she wasn't expecting.

"Pieter?" Beca asked hesitantly, unsure of what to do.

A deep chuckle came from the other side, "Ja, Luisa told me what happened, I wanted to make sure you were okay." His voice was soft and even. It somehow calmed Beca down. "I know my sister can be a bit..." He trailed off, seeming to look for the right word, "Bold." He decided. "We've missed you Maus," He spoke again.

"Honestly, I've missed you too." Beca sighed into the phone, "I don't know what to do..." She trailed off sadly.

Pieter made a noise, "Just talk with, it doesn't have to be alone, bring a Bella, go to a coffee shop, something public?" He suggested.

"I'm scared." Her voice trembled.

"But why?"

Beca sighed for what felt like the millionth time that night, "I've seen what royals do to their spouses," Beca looked back up at the Kommissar, noticing her stare, "No offence," She added.

Pieter laughed, "None taken, but we're not all like that, what ever you've seen.." He questioned.

"So you two are nothing like your parents?" Her tone harsh.

"Nein, My father was a bastard, Luisa is nothing like him, and neither am I," His voice was cold, making her flinch. "We'll talk again later, Ja?" He ended the call not even waiting for her response.

Beca turned back to the bar, getting the bartender's attention, "I'd like to pay now," She mumbled.

"Name?" She asked

"Beca."

The girl looked at the tab list, "Seems your wife already paid," She looked back up at the Bella whose eyes had grown wide.

"Of course she did," She huffed, sliding off the stool, "Danke."

"Okay you ready to go?" Chloe asked, poping up out of no where scaring the tiny brunette.

Clutching her chest Beca nodded, she was so ready for bed.


	6. AN

A/N: I am so sorry for dropping off the face of the earth! But I am back and am working on the next chapter of this story right after I upload this! Again I am SO SORRY! I've been super busy with conventions and such! (I'm a cosplayer and that takes up a lot of my time!) But I should be uploading the next chapter either tonight or tomorrow!


	7. Chapter 6: Nightmares

Chapter 6: Nightmares

Kommissar sneered down at Beca, eyes flashing with disgust. "You need to be punished for your abandonment of the crown!" She growled through clenched teeth. Beca kept her eyes down cast, not wanting to look at the beauty before her look at her like she was scum. A hand yanked her hair hard, forcing her to look up at the German. She gasped in pain. "You will look at me with I am speaking to you, understand?" She demanded. The bella whimpered in pain, causing Kommissar to pull harder, "I asked you a question, I expect an answer!"

"I understand!" Beca squeaked.

Suddenly she felt like she was falling, and she gasped, trying to grab on to the blonde in front of her, but she just sneered at her as she watched the girl crumble to pieces on the floor at her feet. "Get up!" she yelled aiming a kick at her ribs that never landed.

Beca bolted upright in her bed, sweat staining her clothing and bed. She ran a shaky hand through her matted hair, tearing leaking from her eyes as she tried to hold back a sob. She bit in to her hand, hoping the pain would help rid her of her fear the nightmare had caused.

"Beca?" Chloe called out in the darkness, causing the brunette to flinch at the suddenness of her voice.

"Chloe?" Beca whimpered. reaching out blindly trying to find her best friend.

Chloe's hands grasped hers, and pulled in forward into an awkward hug, "Ew, you're all sweaty," the redhead joked, "Are you okay Becs?"

Beca shook her head, trying to nestle closer to the other Bella. "I...I had a nightmare... about her..."

"Oh." Chloe's nails scratched Beca behind her left ear, earning her a content groan. "Do you wanna talk about it?" The smaller Bella shook her head again. " Do you want to go shower?" This time she got a nod. "Okay, you go shower and I'll change you sheets, and then I'll stay with you til you fall back asleep, okay?" another nod. "Chop chop DJ!"

Beca got up slowly, and wobbled on her feet, sighing in relief when her buzzlight year night light was clicked on by Chloe. She walked on unsteady feet to the bathroom and turned on the shower. she stared blankly at the wall as the warm water came down on her from above.

She felt like a lost little girl on the run all over again, unsafe and scared. Suddenly anger lit in her belly, anger at Kommissar for making her feel like this again. So lost in her rage she punched the wall in the shower, pain flaring up in her wrist and knuckles, she cried out in pain.

"Beca?!" Came Chloe's panicked voice, muffled from the door and running water.

Beca sat on the bathtub floor, cradling her injured hand, letting tears of anger, sorrow, and fear run free.

The bathroom door flew open, slamming against the wall and rattling on it's hinges. The naked brunette jumped in fright, eyes wide as she peeked around the curtain from the floor, water still cascading down on her.

Amy stood in the door way with Chloe behind her, looking scared. " Are you alright Shaw-Shank?" Amy huffed out, clearly out of breath. "Man that was harder to do than it looked." She complained.

"Beca!" Chloe sidestepped Amy, running into the bathroom, nearly slipping on the water that her gathered on the floor. "What happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?" The redhead grabbed a towel off the rack, leaning into the shower to turn it off before throwing a towel over the tiny Bella.

"I think I broke my hand," Beca muttered, looking down at her bloody knuckles, cradling it tighter into her chest.

"Get dressed, we're making a trip to the ER it seems."

Amy groaned, "Why do you have all the fun?"

after getting carefully dressed, the three of them made their way to Amy's car, are drove in silence to the hospital.

"What happened Becs?" Chloe asked as they sat in the waiting room, rubbing Beca's shoulders.

" I just got so angry, and I punched the wall... and the wall punched back..."

"Look like the wall won shorty!" Amy snorted.

"Rebeca Sorensen?" the nurse called out. Startling Beca, She had Kommissar's last name now? since when?


End file.
